


【spideypool】仲夏夜之梦

by Rumless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 西装瑞安贱×女装加菲虫校园au，普通人设定预警：NC-17，咬，MAP，女装play，伪师生play





	【spideypool】仲夏夜之梦

“嗨！甜心，你为什么不让哥去看你的音乐剧？哥想听你唱歌！”抱着一只彩虹小马的棕发男人一脸可怜兮兮，他模仿手淫的动作撸动着那只小独角兽玩偶的角，“你把哥当什么了？变态还是瑞安·雷诺兹？哥保证，哥绝对不穿女仆装去！”说着，男人开始夸张地在床上撒泼打滚。

“看在上帝的份上，”彼得觉得自己头都大了，他痛苦地揪着自己的头发，“你是个老师！韦德！”

“哦……”韦德正在拆一个安全套，准备套在那个独角兽布偶的角上，“你说得对，甜心！哥得开始备课了！明天哥要讲希腊神话中的侍酒俊童！”说话间，韦德随手丢掉了手里的布偶，一把将反坐着趴在转椅椅背上的男孩拉进怀里，“Baby boy，我们可以玩神话play！哥是宙斯，你是伽倪墨得斯！你半裸着的走在宴会席上，腰上系着白纱，半勃的性器若隐若现，你走过来给哥倒酒，先在酒杯上附一个吻，再把你亲过的那面转到哥嘴边！”

“上帝啊！宙斯好歹是众神之王！”彼得赏了自家男友一个过肩摔，愤愤地走掉。

“嗨！哥又没乱说！宙斯爱伽倪墨得斯，就像哥爱你一样！”

韦德开始絮絮叨叨说着众神之王与斟酒侍童的爱情故事，破口大骂赫拉是毒妇心肠。为此，彼得松了口气，最好韦德就此忘了音乐剧的事。当然，彼得忘了韦德其实跟他在同一个学校，而且还是他的学长，他忘得了一时，忘不了一世，逃得了和尚逃不了庙！

韦德是彼得所在的学校的一名研究生，很难想象他这么个没个正行的人，主修的却是心理学，现在的研究方向是性心理学，导师称韦德是几十年难得一见的天才，毕竟他那脑子里总会蹦出点前人完全想不到的奇思异想。除了手头有个研究课题，韦德还在本科部兼职当讲师，课程是古希腊神话中的乱文化，一门选修课。

韦德就是在课堂上遇到彼得的。

那节课韦德本来安排的是《俄狄浦斯王》和“俄狄浦斯情结”*，结果他看到了坐在第一排，眼睛漂亮得像杯热巧克力的彼得。于是韦德活活说了一节课柏拉图的《会饮篇》*，把那个棕发男孩说得面红耳赤，全程低头记笔记。经过一个学期穷追不舍，韦德终于把心爱的男孩抱上了床，然而自家宝贝儿居然不让韦德去看他主演的音乐剧。这么一想，韦德就委屈得想哭，“小黄小白，哥觉得哥需要一个抱抱或者自己来一发，才能抚平内心的伤痛！”

蠢货！我们又没有手！韦德听到自己脑海里的声音说道。

事实上，这次音乐剧，彼得打死都不会想让韦德去看的！《仲夏夜之梦》，威廉·莎士比亚的经典喜剧，一个有情人终成眷属的故事。然而，彼得演的不是拉山德或是狄米特律斯，而是赫米娅——一个为爱“宁为玉碎，不为瓦全”的女孩。对！你没有看错！彼得·帕克要扮演一个女孩，穿着华美衣裙唱歌，最后还得和饰演拉山德的青梅竹马发小哈利·奥斯本接吻……

天！韦德会杀了他！

其实本来这部音乐剧没有彼得什么事的，他只是去帮忙，待在后台，处理点设备上的问题。

然而，扮演赫米娅的女孩生病了，嗓子哑了没法唱歌，于是音乐剧的总导演史塔克先生找到了彼得。

“听着，孩子，我们为这个排练了两个多月，你也不想音乐剧就此取消吧！”史塔克先生笑得很温和，他摸了摸自己的小胡子，循循善诱。彼得的体型的确很合适，腰很细，正好能穿下戏服，裙子很长还有裙撑，彼得的身高已经够了，他甚至可以穿平底鞋，以免穿上高跟鞋高过哈利。

他跟韦德抱怨要参演音乐剧的事，而后者的注意全在，“天啊！Baby boy，哥一定要去看！坐在第一排！演出结束冲上台给你鲜花！让全校知道你的蜘蛛洞只属于哥的武士刀……”

上帝啊！彼得捂着眼睛，呻吟一声，韦德看到我穿女装还不激动把我就地正法？事实上，韦德已经试过n次，都没能让彼得穿上那件吊在柜子里的女仆装……

当然，直到最后也没有什么能阻挡韦德去看本科部音乐剧，他特意穿了套西装，慢悠悠地晃进剧场。一路上很多学弟学妹跟他说“老师好”，韦德对此表示满意，假模假式地点头微笑，脑子里却计划着晚上和彼得来个什么play庆功。韦德不准备这么早入座，他要先去看一眼自家小宝贝，穿着禁欲系的王子装什么的。他甚至都能想象到自家甜心那纤细的小腿包裹在白色紧身裤里，甚至连裆部撑起的弧度都能看得一清二楚……然而，韦德的如意算盘砸了，他在后台看到了被两个人逼着穿束胸的彼得。

“疼……疼！太紧了！”棕发男孩尖叫着，但还是不能让那两个化妆师学姐表现出半点心软。

男孩已经戴好了棕色假发，长发垂至腰间，微卷的发尾把韦德的心都勾走了。更别说彼得几乎是半裸着，他穿着白色吊带袜*，诱人的蕾丝边挡住了胯间的小家伙，束胸衣上甚至垫出了不小的弧度……看得韦德眼睛都直了，他立马伸手捂住了鼻子。

因为束胸衣的关系，彼得的小脸通红，琥珀般的眸子蒙着水雾，韦德恨不得现在就把那两个学妹清出去，好去抱抱小家伙，顺便做一下不可描述的事情，就像宙斯对伽倪墨得斯那样……

那两个女孩终于完工撤了出去了，彼得害羞极了，两只小脚丫都不自觉的交叠在一起，韦德一把就把他抱到了梳妆台上，“哦！你真是哥的伽倪墨得斯！哥真想变成苍鹰把你叼回家！”说着，韦德还顺势抬起了彼得的腿，亲吻男孩的脚背。

“嗨！韦德！不是现在！”男孩受惊地收回腿，本来就偏小的蕾丝边下露出了胯间的弧度，“我还得演音乐剧呢！”

“安德鲁，答应哥！”韦德轻抚着彼得那头柔软的长发，在男孩的嘴角落下一吻，“晚上穿着这个和哥来一发，不然哥这就把你叼走！不！不对！哥就……哥就期末给你挂科！”

彼得一瞬间红了脸，支支吾吾半天只说出路，“什么嘛……你……不能因为这样给我挂科！你……你……你这是潜规则！”

“加菲尔德都知道在雷诺兹没得奖的时候主动献吻！你怎么就是不主动一点呢，baby boy！哥可不比雷诺兹差！他充其量就只能当个花瓶！哥每次在推特上看到哈尔·乔丹*都想艾特他！”

“韦德！”

“是！加菲尔德！对不起，哥跑题了。哥才不会挂了哥心爱的小蜘蛛。哈！决定了！你期末论文题目就是论伽倪墨得斯……”

“韦德，够了！”

好在这场闹剧很快结束了，因为化妆师姐姐们带来了裙撑和彼得的演出服，韦德就这么被请了出去。

然而，接下来韦德的注意力完全不在音乐剧上，一整场他都在和脑海里两个声音讨论晚上的计划。当然，当韦德看到最后彼得和哈利借位拥吻的时候，脑子里的那根线“啪”地一声断了，他立马冲上台，一把抱住他的男孩就是一个法式深吻，在众目睽睽之下带着彼得“私奔”。

嗨！这真是太浪漫了！拉山德与赫米娅私奔！最后有情人终成眷属！就是希望不要半路杀出个小精灵！韦德顺利把彼得抱上了车，“什么都别说！跟哥回家，把嗓子留着浪叫吧！”彼得羞得把脸埋进了双手之中，但却没有拒绝韦德的安排。事实证明，韦德嘴上不干净，手上也一样。一进房间，棕发男人直接一把撕了那演出服，碍事的裙撑也一齐丢掉。

“嗨！你怎么给撕了！”彼得被丢在床上，吓得他尖叫一声，“我可没钱赔！”

“哥有。把哥伺候爽了，哥赔！”韦德伸手脱掉了彼得那双一点都不好看的平底鞋，有着一头金棕色短发的男人似乎预谋已久，从柜子里拿出了一双白色细高跟，为自家宝贝儿穿上，“你真漂亮，加菲尔德！哥简直要迷失在你的眼睛里了！”

“韦德！”彼得被韦德毫无征兆的情话，说得脸都羞红了。然而，下一秒彼得就听到，韦德倒吸了一口凉气，在那一圈蕾丝边的遮挡下，里边是条系带型的丁字裤，后头的绳子隐藏在臀缝里，前头那少得可怜的布料也根本盖不住彼得的下体。如果不是那圈欲盖弥彰的蕾丝边，韦德觉得自己根本撑不到现在……

韦德愣了好半天，反应过来时已经分开了男孩的双腿，隔着薄薄的布料一口含住了前端，男孩在轻颤中，双腿被分得更开。西装革履的男人好心的帮彼得解开了束腰，但却没有脱掉，松松垮垮地耷拉着。紧接着双手伸进男孩的膝盖窝，一把将他的下半身提了起来，被冷落多时的穴口夹着丁字裤那条细绳，看得韦德差点把持不住。顺着那细绳从后向前一路舔舐到前端，边抬眼偷看自家男孩的表情，边用舌尖在前端打转。彼得一如既往地用手臂挡住了脸，微微咬着唇，克制着不让呻吟声溢出，但在韦德接下来的深喉中破了功。在破碎呻吟中，男孩射进了韦德的嘴里，后者恶趣味的俯身过来，将那微腥的体液喂进了彼得嘴中，又逼着他吞下去。

两人完成了这个吻的同时，韦德也摸到了三管润滑液，“哥今天想用完这几管，加菲尔德，哥很期待你被操得小洞不停流水的样子……”男人并不给男孩回应的机会便一口含住了男孩那小巧的耳垂，沾了润滑剂的手顺势溜进了底下得小洞，那条细绳也被带进去了。彼得发出了一声惊呼，韦德用吻吞掉了彼得的呻吟，又顺势填了两根指头进去，两人边接吻，韦德边用三根手指帮他开拓，直到畅通无阻了，才退出手指。韦德一把将彼得翻折起来，高跟鞋正好踩在床铺上，后头的小穴一张一合显露无疑，韦德说到做到，抓起那管润滑剂就塞了半支进彼得体内，甚至一点一点将整只都灌了进去，随后抽出来丢一边，再灌一支进去，以此类推，直到三支润滑液都只剩个空壳。彼得只觉得冰凉的膏体正顺着内壁下滑，体内湿漉漉的臀部被抬得老高。韦德连西装外套都来不及脱，就迫不及待拉开裤链，把早已蓄势待发的大家伙掏出来，顺势送了进去。进进出出发出的水声，让彼得红了脸，那些膏体在冲撞中成了白沫，在抽插中一点一点地溢出，濡湿了韦德西裤的裆部。但韦德现在根本不在乎，把彼得的双腿抗到肩上，拼了命地抽插。韦德抚摸着男孩穿着白色丝袜的小腿，顺势摸上男孩的大腿，还有长袜上部被小铁夹固定，裸露出来的一小截。彼得在自家男友的抚摸下，扭动着腰肢，惹得韦德不禁笑出声，被彼得一脚踹在脸上。还好因为后穴还被填得满满的，力道并不大，韦德顺势亲吻男孩的脚心，惹得彼得呻吟出声。

“哥真是爱死你了，这辈子都不要给哥地图，哥不想从你的眼睛里走出来！”韦德亲吻着心爱的男孩，当然，下身的抽送也没停下，甚至加快了速度，“我爱你，彼得·帕克！”

彼得笑了，难得主动回吻，“我也爱你，韦德·威尔森。”很快，彼得就先到了高潮，射在了自己小腹上，无力的瘫在床上喘息未定。韦德微微挑眉，从彼得体内退了出来，后者微微一愣，似乎看出来了什么，“不行！韦德！你想也别想！”

“不是你说得算，加菲甜心。”韦德保持着那个深意十足的笑容，直接射在了彼得脸上，就连那长睫毛上都沾满了白浊的液体。韦德长舒了一口气，倒在床上，把搂住自家男孩，狠狠亲了一口，“天啊！哥觉得自己现在开心得像个小女孩！”

“然而我才是穿女装的那个！”彼得索性也放弃挣扎了，闭目养神。

韦德抱住彼得蹭了蹭，又亲上了一口，“你简直是哥用电脑编程做出来的！哥爱死你了！你知道吗，彼得!每天早上醒来哥都觉得自己更爱你一点！”

“像魔汁滴在眼皮上*？”

“对！像魔汁滴在眼皮上！小白说得对！每天都像一场仲夏夜之梦……”

“那就……不要醒。”

**Author's Note:**

> *伽倪墨得斯：宙斯的侍酒童，爱人。他被宙斯变成苍鹰叼走并且唯一被宙斯带回奥林匹斯山的爱侣，为把他留在身边，宙斯将其神化为水瓶座——盛水者。  
> *“俄狄浦斯情结”：即恋母情结，有乱伦的成分。  
> *柏拉图《会饮篇》：有点歌颂同性恋的倾向，柏拉图认为男人对少年的爱是缺乏美德的，男人应该去爱一个男人并与之长相厮守，并且在一定程度上抨击了除男同性恋以外的其他种类的爱。  
> *哈尔·乔丹：绿灯侠。  
> *魔汁滴在眼皮上：来自《仲夏夜之梦》，将魔汁滴在眼皮上，睁开眼看到谁就会爱上谁。


End file.
